


Rainbow

by Hellohellomyjoe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellohellomyjoe/pseuds/Hellohellomyjoe
Summary: Life isn't what it seems to an unsuspecting Nayeon. Everything feels good with her relationship until it isn't.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rainbow

The roaring of the AC reverberated all around them. It blew the long-sitting dust into new destinations across the room where it stays until the pattern reoccurs. From the couple's portrait, shared dresser, and collected mementos of rings, keychains, and paintings, everything was covered in the thick-film of gray coating. The dust fossilized their memories in place, protecting it from the constant change of the present and future. It made the room seem more as if it was a view from a polaroid than the present around them. 

A dust flake floated down from the vent and landed on a very allergy-prone Nayeon, who felt her nose twist and fight against this diabolic particle. Suddenly, arousing her from her long slumber, she loudly sneezed across the room, causing a cascade of more dust upon them. 

We really should clean this room, she thought as she furrowed her eyes at the unkempt area before her. Quickly, she rose from the bed to get a view of the room around her. Across her vision danced the colors of Sana’s brightly-colored work clothes that were muted by Nayeon’s white and black, more formal, attire. Faces of strangers with once-bright eyes were now dulled and haunted as they viewed Nayeon from the paintings they lived in. 

A sigh next to Nayeon distracted her from scrutinizing the room, which was focused onto the pile of growing laundry, still in the basket she put it in yesterday. “Bless you,” the sighing figure whispered. 

Nayeon glanced down and smiled at the face she saw still lying down under the covers with closing eyes. Nayeon knew the girl before her was the only source of color in the coffee-shaded room they shared. From her clothes to her hair, Nayeon saw a rainbow. The orange-swept hair surrounded the girl’s face, framing out her slightly rose-colored face and red-tinted lips. Her pajamas radiated green and purple from the cute hearts and designs decorated on it. And of course, the girl’s self-painted, as she proudly claims, picture, a portrait of a dark blue sky and its shining yellow stars, which hung in the center of the wall. Nayeon was lucky, she never needed luck and rain to see a rainbow, she already had her own. 

Nayeon leaned down and locked her eyes into the now closed ones before her. “Sana?” she whispered without a reply. Only the slight sound of snoring arose from the other girl. The rest of her face remained frozen in sleep, in another place away from Nayeon. 

“Good night,” she whispered while getting close to Sana’s face. Slowly, their lips met and a wave of passion rose in Nayeon. She felt the memories of past dates and long nights cascade throughout her body. The laughs, the hugs, the kisses. She felt it all. 

She let her body fall softly limp back into the bed and reached across for Sana’s hand. Fingers searched and locked onto their partners, as she felt them unite together. But the other hand didn’t respond, it was still far away in a dream where Sana was probably teasing Nayeon on her bland choice of clothes. Nayeon laughed to herself while her eyes let in to the will of sleep. The room began to fade away until all the colors were gone and only the gray dust remained, blotting out her vision. 

She woke up this time in a different room. The walls were still brown but lacking the same color the other room possessed. The brownness only turned into gray from the dust, that happens to never leave Nayeon, and black from the furniture. 

What did I do wrong, she thought while rubbing her eyes, everything was fine. Was it because we were too busy. Was my fashion that atrocious. Was it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the weight of gravity weigh down on her as she let her body again fall limp, but this time her entire being fell with it. A tear, followed by another, trailed across her face dragging her down deeper into the food-stained couch. 

Nayeon couldn't think about it anymore. She could only remember what Sana had told her before they separated for good, “Sometimes good things can’t last forever. It’s not all your fault-,” Sana was saying before being interrupted by a sigh from Nayeon. 

Sana smiled at her, straining her muscles into the shape, “It’s both of us. We stayed stuck in the same spot for too long. We were too locked into one place. Stuck in a never ending routine. I’ll always love you and you’ll always love me. For now, we need to break the routine. Forget the past,” 

Nayeon could only nod and look away. Sana’s eyes dropped to the ground and rushed forward to sweep Nayeon into the most comforting hug she could offer despite her being hurt herself. “We need to push ourselves out of this reliance on each other,” Sana whispered, “You need to find your own happiness and I need to find my own security. Until then,” Sana cut herself off and felt the wind of the oncoming storm sweep her hair in her face. 

She locked her eyes on Nayeon, staring deep into the other girl’s coffee colored eyes that glistened with tears. Together they connected their hands, on the overcast day, as the tears wet the ground beneath them before the rain could fall. Now looking outside, Nayeon saw the same overcast sky but this time it was filled with droplets of water splashing down from the sky instead of their eyes. The rest of the world hid away as the ongoing assault from the gray sky drummed its sorrowful song. Nayeon sighed but smiled as she listened to the rain and heard it ease away. After a few moments, light slowly drifted through the cracks left by the moving clouds. In front of her now, were the colors she missed. Red-colored lips, orange hair, yellow stars, green grass yards, blue sky, indigo paint, and purple pajamas, all before her. 

Maybe she was right, Nayeon thought, I need my own rainbow. Nayeon brushed away another tear, embarrassingly realizing that she had cried too much this past year, and rose up. Now how do I get a rainbow, she thought and smiled. For the first time, she looked forward to her future, whatever it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading. This is the first fic I ever wrote so sorry if it is a bit rough. I hope you enjoyed it a bit. Thank You!


End file.
